


Twisted Explorations

by FandomsHaveCustodyofMySoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveCustodyofMySoul/pseuds/FandomsHaveCustodyofMySoul
Summary: UnderOptic (Twisted) is my What-if timeline of sorts of a fellswap variety.The chips were down and a forced reset occured by someone who was never meant to reset, leading to a mess of a result. The new timeline takes on a more unintended fellswap-like appearance with a twist.What if someone was around that should not have been and how far will the new timeline diverge from what should of been?*This will be set of short chapters in non-chronological order that look into the incidents that occur throughtout the way, so come see what happens!





	Twisted Explorations

It was a typical day within the royal household. Toriel was in the kitchen baking- paws carrying out practised, rhythmic movements without much thought as she hummed. Lance was training with Alpyhs and Sans, the trio tossing half-hearted insults at each other. Whilst Asgore was in the office working through the small semi-organised mountains of paperwork and Asriel was hiding from training and had instead taken sanctuary in the throne room sitting amongst the patch of Siren flowers. The latter of the household appeared to be talking to himself.

To the average monster anyway, Asriel however could clearly see his companion.

 _Mostly anyway_.

Despite her usual translucent state and the glimmering flowers around them, his eyes could still pick up enough to see her comforting details- unchanged since he was a small child. He’d all but imprinted Sera's appearance within his soul. 

The golden orange curls that she cloaked herself in and combined with the warmth she offered, made him question sometimes if she wasn’t part fire elemental. Though the garden of flowers that grew on her person made him rethink that thought, once again. Sera's red scarf which hung loosely around her neck, that he knew was currently hiding a cracked crystal pendant, had wiped away more tears then he wished to remember.

Like the nights when he would attempt to muffle cries, distraught over the prospect of wearing his striped jumper that matched his siblings. The item of clothing acted as a mocking reminder of a once complete set. He remembered how with soft eyes and voice soft, Sera suggested a scarf instead. Offering a compromised mix of their sibling jumper patterns and the human soul colours. Followed by a comment about how “Stripe-ing he’d look in one” with a comical wink which he had groaned at in attempt to cover the embarrassed bleat and Lance had just nodded with an eyeroll, uncharacteristically quiet. Afterwards, helping to create that piece of clothing which he now kept under his pillow and Lance burrowed away similarly. 

…The same _monster_ that he, Asriel Dreemurr, still hadn’t quite gotten over his crush on. ~~Regardless of no longer being the age of stripes.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed reading this!  
> Feel free to message if there's anything your particular interested in seeing/ reading (e.g. chapters centred around particular characters or scenarios) and whether you would want the chapters to be tagged (e.g. Angst/ Fluff or Post-Reset/ Pre-Reset) :)
> 
> *Lance is Twist! Monster Kid.


End file.
